maka hurt!
by natsuDRAGON
Summary: a witch appears in keratoma town soul and maka break up soul gets attacked and well the title tells the rest!
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic

By: Amanda Steele

Prologue:

Soul Eater Evans and Maka Albarn are walking through the shopping square. They are there to observe (more like looking for) anything out of the ordinary.

"Maka isn't this town normally full of people" soul asked.

"Yeah" Maka replied.

"We need to find out what happen here" soul added. Maka nodded.

They went around and peeked inside houses. Soul noticed that everyone had scared. As he went to tell Maka what he notices a woman comes out of no where and starts to attack Soul.

"What the fuck lady what are you doing" Soul asked.

"Well, I thought that would be obvious to you. But, I guess not." the stranger said.

Out of anger he ran straight to the stranger his hand into a scythe. But with every attack he missed.

Maka arrived at the last moment and watched the stranger send a giant ball of light, being fully aware that the attack from that close of a distance will kill him; she jumped right in front of it.

Soul's face was confused then it changed into a face of shocked as Soul witnessed Maka getting hurt.

Taking the full impact Maka was sent flying as she hit the wall behind her she let out an ear piercing scream.

Soul ran toward Maka with tears in his eyes crying out her name. She was hit directly in the stomach, soul tried to stop the bleeding with his hands but it didn't work. Soul ripped off parts of his shirt so it would absorb some of the blood. He reached into Maka's bag and grabbed the mirror to call Lord Death.

In the death room Death the Kid is talking to his father.

"Heeeyy yo hi, mi perty son~!" lord death sang.

"Father, don't treat me like a child, I'm not a child anymore" death the kid pouted.

"yeesss, sure you are like anyone else dies their hair with three white lines."

_Ding, ding, ding_

"yes, yes hel~" lord death started

"Shut up just send a damn medical unit down here ASAP" soul yelled frantically.

"Just calm down soul tell me what's a matter" lord death said while trying to calm him down.

"Don't-Try-To-Calm-Me-Down" soul yelled more frantically. Death the kid pushed lord death out of the way. He faced soul and asked with perfect precession "what happened? Who's hurt? Soul report" Death the Kid saw the mirror that soul had shook violently.

The mirror turned toward a destroyed building. A body laid amongst the rubble death the kid looked closer to see a ripped apart and bloody Maka in tattered clothes. Kid's eyes went larger than patty's normally drawn pigs. Lord death turned around and talked into his speaker and told them "medivac unit go to Keratoma town and help Maka"

Spirit heard the announcement and ran to the death room. He barged (more like smashed) the doors. He scared kid and shocked lord death. He yelled at lord death to let him go to Keratoma town. Lord death paused and agreed but he said kid has to go along.

"No" kid said.

"Weelll, that was a fast reaction~!" lord death muttered. But, spirit couldn't take that answer.

Instead spirit broke down crying. Spirit looked up at death the kid with teary eyes and a runny nose and slowly inched toward kid giving a giant bear hug to kid's leg. Kid notices that his left leg now has spirit boogies. Kid slammed both hands at the same time and whacked spirit to the ground. Instead of having boogies he now has blood running.

"Sorry to disrupt your little moment here but hurry up already" soul said irritated mixed with a little bit of still being scared.

Lord death approached the mirror. "What the medivac unit is not there already?" death asked.

"Does it look like it? What should I do, Maka is still sitting here!" soul turned the mirror to Maka.

Kids face went white. He turns to spirit and says "spirit stop you're whining and get your gear on NOW!" spirit nodded and sprinted to his apartment.

Ten minutes later kid assembled a spur the moment team and mobilized. It took about 10 minutes to get to the spot soul and Maka showed through the mirror. There was evidence of a major fight. Spirit looked around the destruction sight. There was absolutely nobody there. Liz was tired of looking and toke a seat on an open spot in the rubble. She felt something wet under her. Liz instinctively looked at it. It was red. That was all the evidence that she needed. "Kid look" Liz said.

"Yeah in a minute" kid ignored her. "But kid your gonna want to see this" Liz added.

"Ok ok" just as kid turned to see what his weapon was talking about he notices a trail of blood. SOUL PERSCEPTION! It was Maka's and Soul's soul hiding in a log cabin about a block away on the left.

"ok group mobilize" kid said, then, kid thought 'man, I always wanted to say that'

They walked to the cabin that kid saw them in earlier. So just in case an enemy was in the room, kid decided to break through the wall. 

/8\\\\\\\\\\


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Kid passed back and forth in front of maka's hospital ward door. The doctor continued to do surgery on her for the passed 12 hours. But they barely got her out of the darkness of dying.

Time ticked by and almost at the 13th hour stein came out with blood covering his operation apron and started walking away from the room. He was stopped by kids' hand causing stein to turn around. "Can I go see her?" kid asked with a little panic in his voice. "Sure. I'm sure that she won't wake up in a while, since she did have massive injures." Kid's eyes grew hopeful and began to walk towards maka's door. "Oh, hey kid, wait." Kid turned around. Go ahead and tell your father to send soul out on the mission, ok… and when maka wakes up don't tell her about this she'll want to go out and follow."

Kid nodded to steins wish. 'But it will be hard to keep the secret from maka.' Kid thought to himself. 'Well I can't just wait here and worry about it, and besides stein said that she won't wakes up for a while so no biggy.' Kid thought. He walked to the door and turned the door knob. There she was, maka, in a hospital bed with tubes running in and out of her. Kid clenched his fists so hard that some of his knuckles cracked. He couldn't stand seeing maka hurt. Kid walked over to the other side of the room and grabbed a chair and brought it around the room and set it next to maka's bed. 'Maka this secret is going to tear everyone apart' kid thought. 20 minutes passed, "well, maka I've got to go and report to my father. But I'll be back I promise" kid said out loud. The sadness in kid's eyes grew more and more until kid just closed his eyes, when he does a small tear ran down his cheek he quickly wiped it away and walked out of the room.

Five minutes after kid left soul walks in. when he walks in he sighs and walks towards maka's bed and holds her hand and says "hey maka I've got to go on a mission and I might not be able to come back… I have... another partner we haven't practiced for long …but she's ok…but I wish it was you I went on a mission with I trust you more. man this is SO uncool! A cool guy like me should stick with his original partner when she's hurt. But I can't disobey lord death.

Currently in the death room. 

kid walks through the gentian pathway and stops at the last gentian when he hears the sound of crying. He looked to the platform and saw his father shaking. Kid rubbed his eyes to see if it was true. But, the image wouldn't go away. He walked up to his father and when he touched his fathers back kid felt him jump. Then he noticed that the mirror was spying on maka's hospital room. Maka was still unconscious and a knock is heard then the door opens. It's soul. He comes and sits next to maka and holds her hand and starts to talk. His words would kill anyone's heart and that's just what it did to the 2 shinigami's.

~chapter 3 coming out soon~


End file.
